witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ciri
Lady of Space and Time |Haircolor = Ashen-grayHer hair starts to take on streaks of white/silver by the end of |Eyecolor = Emerald-green |height = 5 feet 9 inches |Race = Human |gender = Female |nationality = |titles = Heiress to the throne of Cintra Heiress to Inis Ard Skellig and Inis An Skellig Princess of Brugge Duchess of Sodden Suzerain of Attre and Abb Yarra |profession = Witcher Empress of Nilfgaard |abilities = Elder blood gene Swordsmanship Magic |family = House of Raven |parents = Pavetta Emhyr var Emreis Yennefer Geralt of Rivia |voice = Jo Wyatt |appears_books = |appears_games = |lookalike = Marta Bitner}} (U.S. edition)}} Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon (better known as Ciri, '''pron. "Tsee-ree"), was born in ,The novels are not clear when it comes to dates/Ciri's age. See the notes section for inconsistencies. and most likely during the Belleteyn holiday. She was the sole princess of Cintra, the daughter of Pavetta and Emhyr var Emreis (who was using the alias "Duny" at the time) as well as Queen Calanthe's granddaughter. After Geralt of Rivia helped lift Duny's curse, Duny asked what reward the witcher would like and Geralt proclaimed the Law of Surprise, as it turned out Pavetta was pregnant with Ciri, unbeknownst to Duny. Biography Ciri was born in Skellige in the spring of the following year and initially, Calanthe ordered her advisor Mousesack to kill the baby, wishing to break free from the Law of Surprise. Mousesack planned to leave, as nobody simply refused the queen, but when he was summoned a short time later Calanthe retracted the order without explanation. Growing up, not much is known about Ciri's relationship with her parents, thought it appeared Pavetta adored her daughter, with others remarking how it was rare for her to be parted from Ciri. However, this didn't stop Pavetta from secretly sending Ciri ashore just as the small family was set to sail out from Skellige to Cintra, against Calanthe's wishes, who wished for them all to stay. Shortly after Pavetta and Duny died at sea around the Sedna Abyss, making Ciri an orphan before she was 5 years old. Angry at her nephew-in-law, Crach an Craite, for letting them sail out, Calanthe then had Crach swear a blood oath that he'd always protect Ciri before deciding to forbid Ciri from visiting the isles again. However, this ban only lasted 6 months before Calanthe let Ciri visit Skellige once more every summer and winter. Cintra's Princess With the death of her mother, Ciri was now the only remaining heir to Cintra and thus Calanthe took special care to raise her granddaughter. Despite Calanthe's attempts to keep Ciri shielded from learning about being a Child of Surprise and that she was destined to be a witcher since birth, Ciri's nanny told the young girl all about a white-haired witcher, and that he'd one day come for her to be taken away to be trained as one as well. When Calanthe found out she was furious but by then the seeds had been sown and Ciri began to firmly believe that was her destiny. Then, 6 years almost to the day when Duny's curse was lifted, Geralt returned to Cintra but Calanthe, not wishing to lose her only remaining descendant, hid Ciri amongst a group of boys and had them playing around in the moat outside the castle when Geralt dropped in, who erroneously believed Pavetta had a son and wondered which one "he" was in the group. Despite this, he refused to take any child with him and left without even learning the true identity of Pavetta's child. Entering Brokilon Shortly after, Calanthe arranged an engagement between Ciri and Windhalm of Attre, a now 20 year old who once vied for Pavetta's hand 7 years prior. However, Calanthe had a change in heart and called off the engagement years later before setting up another one, this time to Kistrin, the sole prince of Verden. However, the now 10 year old Ciri wasn't fond of this idea or of Kistrin and, no sooner had she arrived in Verden in to meet her suitor and his family, did she escape with aid from some of the soldiers. This plan went awry though as the party got lost and ended up in the dreaded Brokilon region, a forest off-limits to anyone not friends with the dryads that lived there. While normally the dryads shot to kill on sight, Ciri wasn't noticed by them, though the rest of her party wasn't so lucky and were killed as they mistakenly crossed the border. While she wandered alone deeper into the dangerous forest, she was spotted by a giant centipede and almost met her death there when her screams were heard by Geralt and Braenn as they were incidentally nearby. After they killed the giant centipede though, Ciri tried to take off but immediately stopped when Braenn nearly hit her with an arrow. Despite this, the young princess refused to answer them and went as far as stating she'd have both of them beheaded before eventually joining them in their trek to Duén Canell, all the while telling Geralt how she didn't want a husband and threatening to bite Geralt to get him to answer her questions before the witcher threatened to whip her with his belt, making her behave politely the rest of the trip. When the group arrived in Duén Canell, Ciri met the injured Freixenet, who also wished to beat the young princess for running away, before the governor revealed that Geralt was a witcher. Before Ciri could ask further on this, Braenn started to lead the princess away and Ciri realized they were preparing to make her a dryad and began to cry, though allowed herself to be led away. A few hours later, Ciri sat with the dryad queen, Eithné, in her home. As Geralt arrived to discuss his reason for being sent to Brokilon, it eventually turned to Ciri, who was to be made a dryad. However, Ciri had already told Eithné something she hadn't revealed to Geralt yet: that she was destined to be a witcher and on learning who Geralt was, she realized she was destined to him. As Geralt made to leave rather than watch the young girl drink the Water of Brokilon that'd erase all her previous memories, Ciri begged him to stay and so he did for her sake. As he watched though, Ciri didn't show any of the normal signs after drinking the water and when the dryad queen asked the young girl who she wanted to go with, she revealed she still wished to go with Geralt, and thus the queen allowed the two to leave. Geralt, now realizing Ciri was his Child of Surprise, traveled with her out of the forest, though when he took off east to Brugge Ciri appeared uncomfortable, remarking she felt they were going the wrong way, but followed anyways. A short time later it appeared she was correct: they ran into a group of King Ervyll's soldiers who were staging a merchant robbery as an act by the dryads. Not aware of the situation, Ciri suddenly remarked the dryads couldn't have done it as the tree was cut down, causing the men to try and kill her and Geralt, but Geralt held them off as he demanded she run. Instead of running far though, Ciri instead took an earlier story Geralt told to heart and climbed all the way up a tree. After the mercenaries were killed off by Geralt, nearby dryads, and the arrival of Mousesack, Ciri rejoined them, though the druid remarked Calanthe would probably be ready to spank the girl despite being sent by Calanthe to call off Ciri and Kistrin's engagement. That night though, Geralt tried to take off once more without Ciri, who awoke after he rode off and yelled after him not to go and that she was his destiny. However, Geralt didn't turn around, leaving Mousesack to take her back to Cintra. Adventures in Skellige Shortly after Ciri traveled back to Skellige and at one point became extremely infatuated with one of the kingdom's famous warriors, Olaf Stigvason. However, this love was never meant to be as he was 35 years old, married, and with children older then Ciri. Distraught at this, Ciri decided she'd commit suicide by drowning and waited for favorable weather conditions to do so. This took too long though and during the wait, she was able to overcome her infatuation with the warrior.Genealogy of Ciri - Cirilla Sometime later that season, she saw some of the boys, including a 15 year old Hjalmar an Craite, playing a game on the ice where they'd try to see how many rocks in a row they could jump over while skating. Hjalmar held the current record until Ciri, extremely agile and fast, beat it. Not to be outdone, Hjalmar tried to beat Ciri's record but smashed into the ice instead, breaking several bones in the process. Despite this, Hjalmar held no grudges against Ciri and the young girl regularly visited him while he healed. Being young and naïve, the two soon got "engaged" but as soon as Crach heard of this he promptly broke them up as Calanthe had other plans in the works to marry Ciri off and the young girl was dragged back home to Cintra by her grandmother. Shortly after, Calanthe arranged Ciri's third official engagement: this time to the 9 year old Radovid V of Redania. Before the children ever had a chance to meet though, Radovid's father, Vizimir II, called off the engagement 6 months later. Fall of Cintra In , the Nilfgaardian Empire, which had been taking over kingdoms in the south for some time, eventually decided to move on Cintra. During the final push, Ciri found herself barricaded in the capital's castle with her grandmother and many of the nobles, with no chance of surviving as it was only a matter of time when the Nilfgaardian soldiers would break in. Unknown to her and her grandmother, there was also a Nilfgaardian spy in the castle and so when Calanthe had some of her soldiers try to flee with the young Ciri, the spy signaled to the invaders that she was escaping. Ciri's escorts ran into Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach's group and a chase through the burning city unfolded before Cahir's men eventually caught up with the Cintran guards and a fight ensued. As both Nilfgaardians and Cintrans alike died, a frightened Ciri was dropped to the ground and barely escaped from being stabbed herself. Still in a daze, Ciri soon found herself alone with Cahir, the only other survivor out of the fight and distinguished by his winged helmet. As he picked up Ciri, she began to scream before fainting. A short time later she came to as Cahir had managed to escape the city with her, but with Cahir not knowing her language, nothing helped ease her mind. Later that night, when the two went to sleep, she managed to slip away from him. Now alone, Ciri ended up wandering the forests for two weeks before finding a group of fugitives and staying with them for a month before she was eventually taken in by druids, as they tended to take in homeless children as a result of the war. A short time later, Goldencheeks took her in and so Ciri moved in with the woman and her family in Lower Sodden. While Ciri didn't reveal who she was and where she was from, Goldencheeks took a liking to the girl over the next six months, especially as she herself couldn't bear anymore children and only had sons. As fate would have it though, Goldencheeks' husband, Yurga, was out on a trip during this time and was rescued by Geralt, who didn't know what else to ask for as a reward and so enacted the Law of Surprise. When Yurga brought the witcher back to his place and learned of the unexpected girl his wife had taken in, Ciri suddenly spotted Geralt and cried out to him before the two ran to each other, reuniting once more. Training at Kaer Morhen With Geralt now accepting Ciri as his destiny, he took the young girl with him to Kaer Morhen, both to keep her in hiding and to train her to be a witcher. During the trip there Ciri was often plagued by nightmares of the knight with the winged helmet and Geralt had to reassure her everything was ok while holding her close until she fell asleep. When they finally arrived that autumn, the princess was initially afraid of the witchers but as soon as Geralt confirmed she was their destiny she began to see the small group as family and friends. That same night that they arrived though, the witchers quickly learned Ciri was no ordinary child. Thirsty, Ciri grabbed the nearest drink off the table, and before the witchers could stop her, she accidentally drank White Seagull which, combined with her Elder Blood, sent Ciri into a trance, speaking in another voice but incoherently. A bit uneasy by this but not able to do anything else, the witchers, including Geralt, Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel, and Coën, began to train Ciri as a witcher. However, during one training episode she fell and once more went into an incomprehensible trance. It was only the third one, during one of her many nightmares, that she began to speak coherently, prophesying Coën's and Geralt's deaths. However like all the previous ones, Ciri never remembered them nor what she said so the witchers never told her about the episodes. Regardless, the witchers needed help understanding what was happening to Ciri and so they sent for the sorceress Triss Merigold, as Geralt didn't wish to involve Yennefer due to how they last split up. By December, Triss arrived in time to see Ciri running the Trail, an obstacle course around the keep, but as Ciri made to jump the Gullet portion, she landed wrong and Triss ran over. While initially scared of the unknown woman, Ciri eventually let the sorceress heal her wound before the two made their way to the keep. As they did so, Triss witnessed firsthand one of Ciri's trances, this time predicting Triss' death, before Ciri woke up, believing she'd fallen asleep. The next day, Triss went with Ciri to her room to inspect the young girl while fixing up her clothes, which had been haphazardly put together by Vesemir. As they talked, Ciri eventually confided she was scared of some of the training equipment before revealing something she'd been too embarrassed to bring up to the men: her menstruation had begun and, with no other women around, had no idea what was going on. With Triss' guidance, Ciri went and informed the witchers that she was "indisposed" and wouldn't be doing any physical training until it'd passed. Then, following Triss' earlier instructions, asked for Triss to be allowed to stay, before excusing herself. With that, Triss set forth a condition that the witchers stop feeding Ciri their special herbs and mushrooms as, while they helped with fitness and building muscle, they could have adverse effects on Ciri's womanly attributes as she grew up. On Midwinter night, as Coën kept Ciri distracted with a game, Triss revealed Ciri was a Source, leading to initial denial as the witchers pointed out Ciri couldn't even do basic signs. However, Triss revealed that Sources were only transmitters of magic and therefore had no actual control over it: if they tried to force it nothing came out, but a strong emotion could unexpectedly flatten half a town. After the witchers revealed to Triss Ciri's past trances, Coën came through with Ciri and Triss gave the young girl White Seagull to send her into a trance once more, with the aim to find out what was speaking through her. Triss soon learned though that whatever was speaking through Ciri was extremely powerful, too powerful for Triss to control and stop it if it ever burst through Ciri. Naturally, Ciri didn't remember any of it and, despite not knowing enough Elder Speech to make sentences, as she was coming out of the trance she spoke in the tongue to say "something is ending." Knowing they needed help from a more experienced mage, Geralt finally relented in asking for Yennefer's help come spring, as they planned to take Ciri to Ellander's Temple of Melitele for schooling. As the winter went on, Ciri continued her witcher training while also taking Elder Speech lessons from Triss, the latter of whom kept an eye on the girl every day and night to make sure whatever spoke through Ciri didn't come back, while also soothing her back to sleep when she woke up from nightmares. At one point the witchers even made a custom sword for Ciri to match her build. One night in the middle of February though, Ciri slipped down and eavesdropped on a conversation Triss was having with the witchers in regards to their indifference to politics and went into detail about what happened during the Battle of Sodden Hill. As Ciri ran in, proclaiming she'd stand by Triss in fighting the Nilfgaardians as they'd killed her grandmother, Ciri revealed she thought she was training to kill, as she wanted to kill the winged helmet knight that haunted her dreams. Geralt sharply chastised her, informing her they were training her to save lives, not to kill out of fear and hatred, before sending her out of the room. Distraught, Ciri ran out into the courtyard and stopped on the ledge of one of the walls where she inspected her sword. As Geralt and Triss approached, she cried out that nobody was going to take her sword from her, but as she moved, she lost her footing and almost fell to her death but Geralt caught her in the nick of time. After speaking comforting words to Ciri, the three agreed it was time to head south to the temple in Ellander. Traveling to Ellander Training with Yennefer As news of war began to spread, Ciri and Yennefer left Ellander for Gors Velen and ultimately Thanedd Island and Aretuza where the sorceress intended to enroll the girl as well as attend a conference of mages. Thanedd Coup Things did not work out as planned though. There was a coup during the conference and several individuals including Vilgefortz and Cahir tried to capture Ciri once again, and once again failed with the girl escaping through an unstable magical portal in Tor Lara. Because of the portal's nature, Ciri was simply ejected in mid-air over the Korath desert. Unaware of where she was and without obvious recourse, the girl decided to make her way out of the wasteland by heading west. Unfortunately she wandered around in circles for some time before deciding to use the stars as a guide. She nearly died of exhaustion, dehydration and starvation. Luckily for her she met a unicorn whom she nicknamed Little Horse that helped her out of the Frying Pan (a folk name for the deadly desert). Sweers and his Trappers find her and they bring her to safety. Ciri, who was still undergoing an emotional tribulation, then joined the Rats, a group of ne'er-do-wells she met when they were rescuing one of their members, under the name Falka. She became lovers with and developed a relationship with one of the female Rats members named Mistle with whom she got a matching rose tattoo near the groin. Bounty hunter Leo Bonhart was hired by Stefan Skellen to kill Ciri and by Baron of Casadei to capture her alive. Bonhart killed the Rats and cut off their heads after their deaths. He neither killed Ciri, nor brought her to Baron Casadei, therefore not fullfilling his contracts. Bonhart imprisoned her for some time, beating her, mistreating and forcing her to kill in the arena at Claremont, which belonged to his cousin Houvenaghel. Ciri managed to escape with the help of Neratin Ceka when Bonhart had taken her to the village of Unicorn on the eve of the equinox. He had gone to meet with Skellen and Rience and possibly negotiate some terms to release Ciri. Bonhart then killed Neratin Ceka, and Skellen seriously wounded Ciri, disfiguring her with an orion as she fled the village on her mare, Kelpie. Later, she was found, near death by Vysogota of Corvo, who hid and healed her at his hermitage in the Pereplut swamp. She stayed with Vysogotha until shortly after Saovine when she set off to find the swallow's tower. Together with Skellen and Rience, Bonhart tried to hunt her down on the order of Vilgefortz. Eventually, she escaped to Tor Zireael. Being a twin tower to Tor Lara, Tor Zireael had a portal which led Cirilla to the world of the Aen Elle elves. The Aen Elle There she was greeted by Avallac'h, an Aen Saevherne. He explained to her that she had to 'pay the debt' referring to the perceived loss to the Aen Elle when Lara Dorren took Cregennan of Lod as her lover. The elves believed that the latter had 'stolen' Elder Blood from them by marrying Lara. To atone for that 'crime' Avallac'h wanted Ciri to beget a child with Auberon Muircetach, the king of the Aen Elle. That being the only way Avallac'h would let her return to her own world. On their way to Tir ná Lia, the Aen Elle capital, they met Eredin and his Dearg Ruadhri. Ciri was initially quite infatuated with him - he realised that and tried to use it to control her. They also came across a pack of unicorns which appeared to be at war with Aen Elle. In Tir na Lia Ciri finally met Auberon, who many times tries to conceive a child with her, however he could not - to him she was just a human, a being of no interest for an Aen Elle. Nevertheless, he was very proud and refused to admit it. Eredin suggested using a 'potion' which would improve Auberon's performance and allow him to conceive a child with Cirilla. He also told her the truth (probably to gain her trust) - that Avallac'h would never let her go. Knowing this, Ciri found help with the unicorns where she also met Little Horse/Ihuarraquax, by then fully grown. The unicorns explained that both Fox and Sparrowhawk had once possessed The Gate of the Worlds, a mystical power known only to those of the Elder Blood but they had lost it. Now they wanted these powers back and for that they needed Ciri. This could not be allowed, however and the unicorns explained to Cirilla how she should escape. That same day Ciri once again visited Auberon only to find that he had drunk the 'potion' given to him by Eredin. Unknown to Sparrowhawk it happened to be too strong and killed Auberon. That night Ciri attempted to escape Tir na Lia and its barrier by using a boat and swimming with the river's current. She was stopped by Eredin who then revealed his true intentions, being the same as Avallac'h's. The two battled and Ciri proved victorious due to the elf's underestimation of her abilities - she wounded him and threw him into the river. Later on she mounted Kelpie and rode away from Tir na Lia. She met Horsey who offered his help (actually his being by Ciri's side was a part of her bargain with the other unicorns). They came across a huge pile of bones. To her horror, Ciri realised that the skulls had human teeth making them a pile of human bones. Ihuarraquax explained that it had been a human world until the elves led by Fox and Sparrowhawk arrived and killed them all - this also would be the fate of other worlds, including Ciri's own, should Avallac'h and Eredin succeed in once again harnessing the power of time and space. Nevertheless, Ihuarraquax and Ciri realised that they were being chased. Little Horse urged Ciri to jump to another world - the only way to escape. She, however didn't know how. The unicorn became her guide and they jumped. This led to the manifestation of Ciri's strongest power, giving her the title of The Lady of the Worlds. That power allowed her to traverse space and time at will. Not being able to control it, however, Ciri had to journey through many different worlds to finally find her own. She eventually finds her own world and travels to Stygga Castle to give herself to Vilgefortz in exchange for Yennefer's freedom. However, when she arrives there, he refuses to release Yennefer and instead reveals his plan to impregnate her and use her placenta to gain access to the Elder Blood. She was saved by Geralt and his hansa and later Nilfgaard under the command of Emperor Emyhr var Emeris himself. While Emyhr reveals to Geralt that he too intends to impregnate Ciri, after sending Geralt and Yennefer away, he instead informed Ciri that he is her father and leaves Stygga Castle. Geralt, Yennefer, and Ciri then set out from Stygga Castle and travel; first they visit Jealousy, where she visits the graves of the Rats. Yennefer then left for Vengerberg, and Geralt and Ciri traveled to Touissant. As they arrived, they found Dandelion, about to be executed for angering Anna Henrietta by falling in love with another woman. He was pardoned, and Geralt advised that they leave before she changes her mind and decides to order his execution again. Ciri is then summoned to Vengerberg by Yennefer, and Geralt told her to meet him in Rivia in six days' time. The Lodge After traveling to Vengerberg, she and Yennefer were invited to the Lodge of Sorceresses, where they revealed their plans to send Ciri to Kovir under a false name to have a child with Tankred Thyssen, the only son of Esteread Thyssen. She expressed that she wishes to think it over as she travels to Rivia as she has already agreed to meet Geralt there, but Philippa Eilhart proclaimed that her ability to leave Montecalvo and travel to Rivia is dependent on what the Lodge decides, so she put it to a vote; Sheala de Tancarville, Sabrina Glevissig, Keira Metz, and Assire var Anahid voted against her leaving Montecalvo, while Triss, Margarita Laux-Antille, Francesca Findabair, Ida Emean aep Sivney, Fringilla Vigo, and Philippa Eilhart herself voted in favor of letting her leave. She then traveled with Yennefer and Triss to Rivia. They arrive in Rivia in the midst of the Rivian Pogrom, and Ciri rushed into the crowd to try and find Geralt. After Yennefer and Triss release a hailstorm on the city and stop the riot, they found Geralt impaled and bleeding out on the ground. After yelling at Yennefer because her magic is unable to save Geralt, Ihuarraquax appears on the lakeshore and points to a boat; she put an unconscious Geralt and Yennefer in the boat and got in it with them. Geralt came to on Malus Island, and Yennefer informed him that Ciri has left. After leaving Rivia with Geralt and Yennefer, she traveled to a different world where she met a knight by the name of Sir Galahad and told him her story. When she finished, he invited her to King Arthur's court at Camelot. She agreed, and the two rode off together. Returning Home Having hidden in another world for over half a year the Wild Hunt found Ciri, forcing her to flee. At some point Ciri discovered that Geralt had been captured by the Wild Hunt and managed to free him and send him to the forests outside of Kaer Morhen although he lost his memory in the process. Several months later Ciri, along with an elf named Avallac'h, returned from another world and ended up in Skellige where the Wild Hunt found and attacked them. Avallac'h was cursed during this attack before the two could teleport away, but were split up in the process. Ciri appeared in Crookback Bog where she collapsed and was found by the Crones. The Crones intended to give her to the Wild Hunt however, as she possessed Elder blood, they couldn't decide whether to cut her up for her blood or not. Having overheard this, Ciri escaped and fled into the nearby forest, narrowly evading Imlerith. Traveling west into Velen, she encountered a young girl named Gretka who was lost and rescued her as well as a local man from a werewolf. She was then taken to Crow's Perch and taken in by Phillip Strenger (known as the Bloody Baron) who alongside with his men she befriended. During a race with Philip the two are attacked by a basilisk and Ciri was forced to use her powers to save him. However, Ciri realised that Wild Hunt would sense her powers so she left Crow's Perch and headed to Novigrad. Ciri tracked down Dandelion to enlist his help in repairing a phylactery to lift the curse on Avallac'h, though she excluded the identity of her friend. After evading a trap set by the Temple Guard, Dandelion suggested going to Cyprian "Whoreson Junior" Willy, who agreed to fix the phylactery in exchange for stealing Sigi Reuven's treasure. Willy later turned on them, capturing and torturing their friend Dudu. Ciri managed to rescue Dudu but her activities got the attention of the Temple Guard, who chased her towards Temple Isle. Just as an crossbowman took a shot at her, Ciri teleported herself to safety. Ciri teleported all the way to Skellige, landing on the shores of Hindarsfjall, where she fell unconscious, dropping into a lake. Avallac'h and a native Skelliger, Skjall, found the injured girl and took her to Skjall's home to recover. When she came to, Ciri accepted the invitation to heal at the local sauna. But soon as she prepared to depart, the Wild Hunt descended on the village, forcing Ciri to flee once more. She found her way to Avallac'h, who was waiting with a boat. But upon seeing Skjall being cut down by a Red Rider, she attempted to turn back to help him, but Avallac'h stunned her with a sleeping spell and took her to the Isle of Mists to hide her from the Hunt. Ciri was taken in by a company of seven dwarves, who were also stranded on the Isle. She was later found by Geralt, who had managed to lift the curse on Avallac'h, who gave The Witcher a magical firefly that led him to the Isle. After gaining the trust of the dwarves, whose number had been reduced to five, Geralt is allowed to see Ciri. As he gazed upon her cold body and lifeless eyes, The Witcher assumed her to be dead, until the firefly merges with her, stirring the young woman awake. With his search for his daughter finally complete, relief overwhelms The Witcher and the two share an embrace and are reminded of a happier time in their lives. Geralt and Ciri catch up on what happened to the latter. Ciri reveals Eredin's motive for pursuing her, explaining that the Aen Elle world faces annihilation, so the King of the Hunt seeks to use her to power the portal to allow his army to conquer the Continent, even at the risk of Ciri's life. As they prepare to leave, they discover the dwarves had taken Geralt's boat and fled the Isle, before spotting the Wild Hunt's flagship, the Naglfar, in the distance, forcing Ciri to teleport them directly to Kaer Morhen. Upon arrival, Ciri is happily reunited with Vesemir, Yennefer and Triss. However, the time for celebration was cut short, as the Hunt would soon assault the aging keep. Ciri was ordered to remain inside the keep while everyone else defended her. Triss provided Ciri with a magical amulet to call down a magical fireball. However, Ciri defies orders and goes to help Triss when she came under attack by Hunt warriors. She later assisted Eskel against Caranthir, before the Hunt general hears a war horn signalling him to retreat. Ultimately, the Hunt breaches Kaer Morhen, freezing everyone except for Ciri and Vesemir. They are then attacked by Imlerith, allowing Eredin to finally get a hold of Ciri. But as he dragged her towards a portal, Vesemir breaks off from Imlerith and engages Eredin, forcing the elf to release Ciri. As Imlerith charged at the elderly witcher, Vesemir used Aard to push Ciri away as the large elf lifts him up by the throat. Surrounded by the Wild Hunt and with her mentor held hostage, Ciri dropped her sword in surrender. However, Vesemir stabbed Imlerith, prompted the general to snap his neck, killing him. In grief and anguish, Ciri unleashed a magical scream that affected the Hunt. Caranthir conjured a portal, which Imlerith fled through, but Eredin desperately stumbled towards Ciri. Caranthir recognized his king would die in the attempt and forcibly dragged Eredin through the portal. But Ciri's power had gone out of control, threatening to kill everyone in Kaer Morhen had not Avallac'h intervened and stopped her. While cremating Vesemir, Ciri started to regret returning to Kaer Morhen, despite Geralt's attempts to calm her, as she snatched Vesemir's medallion off the pyre. Subsequently, Ciri tried to involve herself in a discussion between Geralt, Avallac'h, Yennefer and Triss over reassembling the Lodge of Sorceresses to fight the Hunt. She becomes angry that decisions are being made without her and departs their company. A few days later, Ciri becomes disheartened that her training with Avallac'h hadn't be progressing well. Geralt can either cheer her up with a snowball fight or sour her with Lambert's famous home brew. Ciri later stirs Geralt early in the morning, revealing she had discovered Imlerith was attending a sabbath on Bald Mountain in Velen, as would the Crones, though she hadn't told Avallac'h of her plans. Geralt can suggest visiting her biological father, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis, in Vizima first or go to Bald Mountain immediately. If Geralt and Ciri go to meet Emhyr, the latter addresses her by all her titles as nobles and soldiers kneel before her. He then presents the second half of Geralt's payment as thanks for finding his daughter. Whether Geralt accepts or not affects Ciri. Ciri then engages in private conversation with Emhyr but later stormed out, angry at his attempts to buy her. A few weeks later, Geralt and Ciri arrive at Bald Mountain and are forced to contend with the local celebration, which ends in them being sent to a sylvan named Fugas for execution. After slaying the monster, Ciri plays a game of rock, paper, scissors, to decide who will face the Crones and who would slay Imlerith. Ciri lost the game and thus went to confront the Crones. She interrupts them while they were stirring a cauldron full of human remains, prompting them to transform from beautiful women into their true, hideous forms. Ciri managed to slay Brewess and Whispess but Weavess managed to escape with Vesemir's medallion. Their mission a success, the pair head for Novigrad, where Ciri had a multitude of personal matters to take care of. With Geralt, she revisits all the people she had encountered in the city. She was also present when Geralt and Avallac'h bring Ge'els from the world of the Aen Elle to show him proof that Eredin murdered the previous Aen Elle king, Auberon Muircetach, so he'd stop supporting the regicide. Ge'els attempts to sow animosity between Ciri and Avallac'h, but it fails. Corinne Tilly, an oneiromancer, shows everyone through dreams of Eredin's regicide. After Philippa Eilhart and Margarita Laux-Antille are gathered, they ask to meet with Ciri. If Geralt accompanies Ciri to the meeting, it undermines her confidence. The sorceresses extended an invitation for Ciri to join the Lodge as an equal partner. The party then travels to Skellige to find an elven artifact called the Sunstone to lure Eredin into a trap. Ciri then expresses her desire to investigate Avallac'h secret laboratory in the isles, suspecting the elf to be hiding something from her. She goes ahead with Yennefer to await Geralt's arrival. After penetrating the laboratory, they find a genealogical chart of Elder Blood descendants; Avallac'h was studying all paths of Lara Dorren, even those thought extinct. They soon encounter a she-elf, claiming to be Avallac'h's lover, who proceeds to insult Ciri, calling her a degenernate half-breed and that Avallac'h despises that he needs her. Her words anger Ciri so much that she wants to tear up the lab. Geralt can support her and aid in the ransacking, cheering her up, or calm her down and fasten Lara Dorren's necklace around her neck, depressing her. Once outside, Ciri asks to go to Hindarsfjall to see Skjall, only to be told of his death. If Geralt refuses, it depresses her. If he agrees to accompany her, they either meet up later or teleport there. Upon arrival, Ciri learns that Skjall was never buried, instead thrown on a corpse heap. After finding his corpse and giving it a proper burial, they are accosted by a band of villagers, who take issue with their defiance against their elders' writ, as Skjall was dishonoured and his name stricken. Ciri threatens retaliation if Skjall's grave is disturbed and reveals Skjall's role in saving her from the Hunt, restoring his honor. The party then sail to Undvik to spring the trap, with the Nilfgaardian fleet preventing the Naglfar from fleeing by sea and the sorceresses blocking their attempts to teleport. As the battle started, though advised to remain on shore, Ciri realized that Geralt and his Nilfgaardian detachment were frozen and decided to go out and assist. Avallac'h advised her to find Caranthir and break the jewel on his staff to lift the spell. After fighting through Hunt warriors and hounds did Ciri engage Caranthir, eventually destroying his staff, though the effort seemingly knocked her unconscious. Caranthir then attempted to grab Ciri, only for her to teleport away. After Geralt mortally wounded Eredin, the elven king stated that Avallac'h had tricked them both, pitting them against each other while he made off with Ciri. When Geralt confronts Avallac'h as another Conjunction of the Spheres begins, but Avallac'h drops his sword proving that he did not betray them but was just following Ciri's wish to come here. Geralt then confronts Ciri who tells him that she has to go inside the portal to stop the White Frost. Depending on Geralt's interactions with her, Ciri may either survive or die stopping the White Frost. If Ciri survives and didn't meet with Emhyr or met with Emhyr but Nilfgaard lost the war, Geralt will tell the Emperor that she died saving the world, before later meeting with Ciri to give her her witcher's blade. If Ciri survives and had met with Emhyr and Nilfgaard won the war, when Geralt meets with her in White Orchard, she reveals that she has decided to take her place as Empress of Nilfgaard. Journal entry :Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon - what can I possibly say about her? That we call her Ciri for short, that she was born in 1251, that she has ashen hair and a scar on her cheek? :All true, and that's the Cirilla I know best, one I first laid eyes on those many years ago, the one who seemed thoroughly, well, not ordinary, but certainly not as extraordinary as she in fact is. :For Cirilla is also a highly-skilled witcher, heiress to several thrones, the last bearer of the Elder Blood, a powerful Source endowed with exceptional magic talent and the Lady of Time and Space. Her hair color and date of birth seem... rather incidental now, don't they? :I could also tell you she is Geralt's adopted daughter - but that would be a gross simplification. Ciri is much more. She is his Destiny, his Unexpected Child, someone bound to the witcher by Fate's most inextricably tangled fetters. :Following age-old witcher tradition, Geralt took Ciri to Kaer Morhen when she came into his care. There he and Vesemir taught her in the ways of the professional monster slayer. It was then that her magic talents were first revealed, and they discovered she was a Source. :Ciri's gift proved a curse as well. Because of it, she would one day have to hide from the entire world- even Geralt. :Ciri's biography contained one more great secret. Her natural father was none other than the emperor of Nilfgaard, Emhyr var Emreis. His words confirmed the fears swirling in Geralt's mind. Ciri had returned and was in mortal danger, for the unrelenting Wild Hunt was on her trail. :Yennefer made it clear why the Wild Hunt wanted Ciri: Eredin wanted the power latent in her Elder Blood. She also let Geralt know that Ciri had been seen in war-ravageed Velen as well as in Novigrad, the largest city in the world. :Reports that Ciri had spent time at Crow's Perch proved true. She was there as the guest of the local warlord, Philip Strenger, also known as the Bloody Baron. Despite his violent moniker, this man treated Ciri with kindness and respect. :It seemed that during Ciri's time in Velen she got into a quarrel with some sort of witch or witches in the swamps. :Geralt learned the truth of Ciri's time in the swamps from the mouths of the hideous Crones themselves. Even Ciri, better able to hold her own than most anyone in existence, was lucky to escape from these powerful beings alive and intact. :The visions revealed by the Mask of Uroboros made it clear beyond all doubt: Ciri had played a role in the magic catastrophe on Ard Skellig. More importantly, they confirmed she had been in Skellige - and then fled in the face of grave danger. :Ultimate, tangible proof of the truth that the emperor had spoken the truth about Ciri's pursuers came in the form of a corpse - one belonging to a warrior of the Wild Hunt. The Riders truly were on Ciri's trail. :In hindsight, putting Ciri in touch with Whoreson was not one of my brightest ideas. In my defense I can only say that her situation was so perilous even the riskiest plan seemed better than inactivity. :After my adventures and mishaps, Geralt finally found Ciri on the Isle of Mists. When he crossed the threshold into the room in which she slumbered, the protective spell Avallac'h had cast upon her snapped under the sheer weight of their combined destinies. Geralt was reunited with his adopted daughter after years of separation and searching. No words can describe the joy he felt in that moment. :Avallac'h's prediction that the Wild Hunt would descend on Kaer Morhen as soon as Ciri arrived was proven true. All present spared no effort in defending her. In the end, though, it was she who defended them - through an outburst of unbridled power, the raw strength of her Elder Blood, she saved the protectors of Kaer Morhen from certain death. :Though it was Cirilla who convinced Geralt to go with her to exact vengeance on Imerith, it was the witcher who stood against Vesemir's killer in a final duel. Ciri slay some evil that day, however, killing two of the three monsterous sisters who had usurped for themselves rule over Velen. :Ciri had not seen her father since she was a young child. Emhyr was in effect a stranger to her, and one responsible for the deaths of many people she cherished at that... :'''If Geralt does not take Ciri to Vizima: ::...It was thus no surprise that Ciri did not even want to see him. :If Geralt does take Ciri to Vizima: ::...Standing face to face with him was surely one of the most difficult challenges she had ever undergone. ::If Geralt refuses the reward :::Ciri emerged from this trial victorious, and with an enhanced awareness of how deeply and unconditionally Geralt, her adopted father, loved and cared for her. :Confronting the Lodge - now there is a difficult task, one many a brave soul would move mountains to avoid. Cirilla, however, decided to stand and face the powerful sorceresses. From the accounts that reached my ears I can conclude that she let the mistresses of magic know... ::If Geralt accompanied Ciri to the Lodge meeting: :::...that she had a mind of her own and would not be a servile tool in their hands. ::If Geralt does not accompany Ciri to the Lodge meeting: :::...in clear terms that she had a mind of her own and would not be a servile tool in their hands. :A visit to Avallac'h's secret laboratory revealed facts that shook Ciri to her core. Though she had long known she was the last of Lara Dorren's line, the only remaining heir to the so-called Elder Blood, only now did she realize this line had been an object of unbroken interest to elven Sages and human mages for two centuries. Another blow came from the words of the arrogant she-elf, which rankled in her heart like a thorny bramble. :If Ciri wrecks Avallac'h's lab: ::Though unleashing anger on inanimate objects might not be considered mature behaviour, it definitely helps bring one relief. Ciri thus reached for this most simple of solutions. :Eredin had perished - but the evil king's death only ever heralds the end in fairy tales. In our Story, this meant it was time for Ciri to face her destiny. Only she possessed the power to stop the White Frost - the near mythical force which threatened not just our world, but countless others as well. Associated quests * In Ciri's Footsteps * Bald Mountain * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * Blood on the Battlefield * Bloody Baron * Child of the Elder Blood * Ciri's Story: Fleeing the Bog * Ciri's Story: Out of the Shadows * Ciri's Story: The King of the Wolves * Ciri's Story: The Race * Ciri's Story: Visiting Junior * Final Preparations * The Isle of Mists * Kaer Morhen * Payback * Skjall's Grave * Something Ends, Something Begins Family tree Notes *According to Blood of Elves, her name is derived from the Elder Speech word Zireael, Swallow. *Sometime by the late 14th century, no surviving portraits of her exist anymore. Ironically, the one that people believe is of her in Cintra is actually that of her double. *In the optional quest in the third game where Ciri meets Emhyr var Emreis, he announces her as "Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Queen of Cintra, Princess of Brugge, and Duchess of Sodden. Heiress to Inis Ard Skellig and Inis An Skellig, and suzeraine of Attre and Abb Yarra." **In the Time of Contempt novel a girl officially claimed to be Ciri by the Nilfgaardian Empire is declared to hold the last title; however Emhyr var Emreis knows she's not the real heir to the Cintran throne but plays along until they can find the real Ciri. *In , the innkeeper at the Country Inn in the village of Murky Waters can tell Geralt the tale of "Cirilla". *In , she's mentioned a couple times (both indirectly and directly by name). *In , she appears on one of the cards in neutral deck. *She appears in The Hexer TV series in 4 episodes ("Świątynia Melitele", "Mniejsze zło", "Falwick", and "Ciri"). Unlike in the books, she first met Geralt at the Temple of Melitele in Ellander. She is also not depicted during her teenage years in the series. Ciri's age * Andrzej Sapkowski appears to contradict himself on Ciri's exact age as the following: ** In , Ciri states she's 13 in Spring of (which is backed by when she says she's 14 in ). ** In and , some characters guess she's 15 to 16 years old, which would put her as born in or instead. ** However, near the end of , the author once more contradicts this information when, in March , Emhyr remarks it's been 16 years since he and Geralt last saw each other, meaning . If Nenneke was right in guessing Ciri was born around Belleteyn, this would mean Ciri can't be any older than 14 years and 10 months when the assault on Stygga castle happened. ** In the Dynastic descriptions, she's described as being 12 when she and Hjalmar got "engaged". However, this would have been impossible due to fact that the Slaughter of Cintra took place in and she went to Kaer Morhen in . Gallery Tw3 journal ciri young.png|Journal image for child Ciri in The Witcher 3 Young Ciri painting.png|Painting of Princess Cirilla in The Witcher 3 Ciri child concept eurogamer.jpg|Concept art for child Ciri in The Witcher 3 TW3 Young Ciri Concept.jpg|Near final concept art for child Ciri in The Witcher 3 Ciri hair concept eurogamer.jpg|Concept art for Ciri's hair in The Witcher 3 Tw3 ciri hair concept.png|Concept art for Ciri's hair in The Witcher 3 Ciri concept eurogamer combined.png|Concept art for Ciri in The Witcher 3 Ciri concept2 eurogamer.jpg|Concept art for Ciri's armour in The Witcher 3 CiriWitcher3.png|Near final concept art for Ciri in The Witcher 3 Ciri early model witcher 3 eurogamer.jpg|Work in Progress model of Ciri in The Witcher 3 Ciri Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt Character Sheet.jpg|Render of CIri in the official cosplay guide Ciri gamescom 2014 render ultra hq by scratcherpen.jpg|Render of Ciri in The Witcher 3 alternateciri.jpg|Alternative look for Ciri in The Witcher 3 Tw3 cardart neutral ciri.png|Gwent card art in The Witcher 3 Tw3 cardart neutral ciri alt.png|Gwent card art in The Witcher 3 and Gwent standalone as Ciri:Dash Gwent cardart neutral Ciri.jpg|Gwent standalone card art: Ciri Gwent cardart neutral Ciri nova.jpg|Gwent standalone card art: Ciri: Nova Tw3_full_Ciri_render.png|Rendered shot Ciri-series.jpg|Ciri as depicted in The Hexer TV series Ciri'stattoo.png|Ciri's rose tattoo in The Witcher 3 References External links * ar:سيري cs:Ciri de:Ciri el:Σιρίλλα es:Cirilla de Cintra fr:Ciri it:Ciri nl:Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon pl:Ciri pt-br:Ciri ru:Цирилла sk:Ciri uk:Цірілла zh:奇莉 Category:Humans Category:Royal family members Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:Season of Storms characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Blood and Wine characters